Having Faith
by Dede42
Summary: After failing to get the missing Colt from Bela back, the Winchesters and the BAU travel to Utah to stop Gordon Walker once and for all when he tries to kidnap Hannah, and then a bunch of demons show up to cause trouble. Will they get out alive?
1. Chapter 1: VISIONS AND WARNINGS

Supernatural: Having Faith

A/N: Hello, I'm back with the next installment of my _Supernatural_ series and this is replacing Jus in Bello, which isn't one of my favorite episode. It's also replacing Fresh Blood, and in this story, you'll see how I'll be dealing with Gordon Walker once and for all. The Wincesters and the BAU will be returning to Utah to deal with Gordon Walker and his thugs, plus there will be other threats to deal with at the same time. Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: VISIONS AND WARNINGS**

" _And what cause soever shall come to you of your brethren that dwell in their cities, between blood and blood, between law and commandment, statutes and judgments, ye shall even warn them that they trespass not against the Lord, and_ _so_ _wrath come upon you, and upon your brethren: this do, and ye shall not trespass_ _."_

 _2 Chronicles 19:10_

Orem, UT

UVSC parking…

After a long _and_ stressful day of school and work, Hannah left the LA building and walked toward her car in a less than happy mood with Adric walking along side her in his service vest. The day hadn't started out bad, but certain things had happen, that'd left her on edge enough that it'd taken _every_ ounce of self-control she had to not explode.

' _What if I'm pregnant?'_ she wondered since she'd skipped her period last month. _'Or it could just be all the stress, too.'_ Pushing those thoughts aside, she almost stepped off the curb when her cell-phone buzzed, and she paused to check it while Adric sat down next to her feet to wait.

"Not _again_ ," Hannah groaned, realizing that it was a text from one of her co-workers from the theater, and that he was hoping that she could take his closing con shift on Saturday.

Back during the summer, Mr. Tyler had hired five new people, and two of them, a guy named Ted and another guy named Ed, were quick to prove that they were both jerks that spent more time goofing off and less doing their jobs.

Even Joe found them annoying, and he surprised Hannah by helping her get the walkie-talkie from Ted so that he and Ed stop calling in theaters before they were done cleaning.

"Listen, Ted," Hannah grumbled, texting him back. "When school's in session, I can't work Saturdays, so please stop _asking_ me to take your shifts, and for the _last_ time, I don't work in box office _or_ concessions, so _stop_ asking me to take those positions when it's obvious that I'm _strictly_ an usher."

Sighing, she put away her phone and then she had a vision…

* * *

 _She walked to her car and was taking out her keys when she heard a faint noise. She sidestepped and something dark and shiny ping off the side of the car._

 _It was a trang dart._

" _Adric, get help," she ordered, releasing the leash, and Adric bolted back toward the buildings. She then heard someone coming at her from behind at a fast pace, and she did a back kick that connected with the would-be attacker's crotch and he went down with a pained cry._

 _A second attacker aimed a right punch toward her head, but she avoided and blocked the attacker's fist and she did Thundering Hammers on him until he also dropped; a third attack bear-hugged her from behind and she did another Kenpo technique to break free-_

 _POP!_

 _She gasped as a second dart hit her neck and she fell against her car, feeling slow and muddy as a fourth person walked up, and she squinted up at him. "Who…?"_

 _The man was tall with dark skin, black eyes that glittered in a mad way that scared her, and he smiled, showing off white teeth. "Hello, Hannah, my name is Gordon Walker and I'm here to eliminate you, your twin, and his bastard son…once you've been used as bait to lure in Sam Winchester."_

 _She knew that she was in deep,_ deep _, trouble, and then she passed out._

* * *

Hannah had to take several deep breaths as the vision vanished, and she shivered as a cold sweat broke out all over her body. _'Ok,_ that _was a bad one.'_

Just then, her phone rang and, after almost jumping out of her boots and prompting a concern look from Adric, she answered it when she saw her twin's name. "R-Ricky?"

 _`"You ok, Hannah?"`_ Rick asked, concerned.

"Y-no, I- I ha- I- oh-" Hannah couldn't talk she was _so_ scared. "Ricky-"

 _`"I know, sis,"`_ Ricky said calmly. _`"I had the same vision, and Johnny's on his way with dad to pick you, Adric, and your car up."`_

Hannah weakly smiled, and was _very_ relieved. "Thanks." And then Johnny pulled up. "They're here, I'll see you later, bro."

 _`"Stay safe."`_

Johnny and Elvis both got out, and Hannah buried her face into her husband's shoulder while giving her dad both her keys and Adric's leash. "Oh, Johnny!"

"I got you, honey," Johnny said reassuringly, rubbing his wife's back, "I got you."

They got into the car, drove across the lot to the further corner, jokingly called the boondocks, and found the car parked near a tree.

"How're we going to do this?" Hannah asked. "Gordon's out there…waiting for me."

"Don't worry, hon," said Johnny, squeezing her had. "Help's nearby, and they'll show up when Gordon shows himself."

Hannah had another vision and she smiled. "Yeah, it'll work, and I know how to lure him out."

Johnny frowned. "You sure, Ann?"

Hannah nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Elvis put the keys back into his daughter's hand, having both faith and trust in her, and he knew that this is what the Holy Ghost wanted to happen, too. "Here you go, sweetie."

Hannah nodded, breathed deeply, and then got out with Adric at her side. She went to her car and, just like in her first vision, she heard the faint noise and avoided the first dart.

When the first attacker came up behind, she back kicked him in the crotch, just as campus police showed up, and the remaining rogue Hunters dove back into a plain white van and skidded on the slush as they tore out of there. While Adric knocked the first attacker over, landing on the guy's chest with a growl.

"Adric, come," Hannah ordered, and her dog came to her, tail wagging.

"Well, we got one of them," Johnny commented, getting out of his car with Elvis, and they watched as the police handcuffed the guy and removed his mask. "Which jerk is that?"

"I _think_ that's Kirk," Hannah guessed while Elvis put in a call to the BAU team.

As the cops pulled Kirk up, he glared at Hannah, who was glad that she couldn't sense emotions anymore, and he spat at the ground. "You got _lucky_ , bitch!"

" _Watch_ your language, pal," Johnny snapped, "that's my _wife_ you're talking to."

"She's a _monster_ ," Kirk snarled as he was dragged away. "She _deserves_ to die! The world will be _safer_ without her!"

Hannah put a restraining hand on her husband's shoulder. "Don't, honey, he's not worth it."

"Yeah," Johnny agreed. "We'll let the BAU deal with him." and then they all went home.

* * *

Monument, Colorado

Local hotel…

Using his telekinetic ability, Sam unlocked the door and entered the bedroom beyond, followed closely by Dean and Liz, who shut the door, and they began searching the room.

Dean checked the drawers, Liz checked the closest, and Sam checked the safe box.

"Any sign of it?" Dean asked, finding mostly silk undergarments.

"Nothin'," Sam answered, frustrated, and Liz echoed the same, finding only fancy dresses and dress-suits. "Are you sure this is Bela's room? I mean, Garcia could've been wrong."

"She isn't wrong," Dean said, pulling out two wigs, one black and one red, and held them up. "See?"

Suddenly the phone rang and the Winchesters exchanged a look. Sam called Penelope to start a trace while Dean walked to the phone, glanced at Sam, who nodded, and he answered it. "Hello?"

 _`"Dean?"`_ asked Bela. _`"Sweetie, are you there?"`_

"Where are you?" Dean asked, trying to give Penelope as much time as possible to trace the call.

 _`"Two states away by now,"`_ Bela answered.

' _Dammit.'_ Dean scowled. "Where?"

 _`"Where's our usual quippy banter?"`_ Bela asked, hurt. _`"I miss it."`_

"I want it _back_ , Bela," Dean growled. " _Now_."

* * *

Bela was driving her Mercedes CLK and glanced at the Colt, which was resting on the passenger seat. "Your little pisto, you mean?" she asked. "Sorry, I can't at the moment."

* * *

"You understand now many _people_ are gonna die if you do this?" Dean demanded.

 _`"What_ exactly _is it that you think I plan to do with it?"`_ Bela asked, seemingly unconcerned about others dying.

"Take the _only_ weapon we have against an army of demons and sell it to the highest bidder."

 _`"You know_ nothing _about me,"`_ Bela snapped.

Dean smirked. "For _now_ maybe," he agreed, "but our friends a the BAU will change that, and I _know_ I'm gonna stop you."

Bela laughed. _`"Tough words for a guy who can't even find me."`_

"Oh, I'll find you, sweetheart," Dean promised. "You know why? Because I'm gonna _save_ my sister and _nothing_ that you say or do will _ever_ change that." He then noticed that Sam was waving at him frantically. "Sammy?"

Sam put his cell phone on speaker. "Talk to us, Garcia."

 _`"You guys_ need _to get out of there,"`_ Penelope ordered, scared. _`"Bela tipped off the cops and they're heading your way."`_

 _`"Did you_ really _think I wouldn't take precautions?"`_ Bela asked sweetly while Dean cursed. _`"Goodbye, sweetie."`_

* * *

Mere moments later, the police burst into the room, with Henriksen and Reidy on their heels, only to find the phone off the hook, and _no sign_ of the Winchesters.

Henriksen cursed while the police searched for clues, and Reidy called in an order for roadblocks _everywhere_. _'No matter_ where _you hide, I'll_ find _you.'_

* * *

"Thanks for the heads up, babe," Dean told Penelope. Thanks to both the warning and Sam's abilities, they managed to escape the hotel, and they were already outside the city limits, successfully escaping the roadblocks.

 _`"No trouble, handsome."`_

"Were you able to get a fix on Bela?" Liz asked, frustrated that the British woman had managed to give them the slip…again. They'd just been in Milan, Ohio, where a Crocotta was using phones and computers to lure victims to their deaths by pretending to be dead loved ones and feed on their souls, and the blasted thing had had the nerve to go after Dean while pretending to be their late father.

The good news was that they managed to kill it when Penelope called to let them know that she'd found Bela.

 _`"I managed to trace her cell to a point just outside Kansas City, MO before the call dropped,"`_ Penelope answered. _`"Sorry I can't do better then that."`_

"You did great, beautiful," Dean told her, "just keep taggin' her possible spoof names and we'll find her again."

Penelope was promising that she would then said, _`"Hey, Morgan…guys, Derek wants to talk to you."`_

"Put him on," said Sam.

 _`"Hey, guys,"`_ said Derek Morgan. _`"You get Bela yet?"`_

"No," Dean grumbled, "she managed to get away and we _almost_ got nabbed by the cops."

 _`"Damn, that woman's good,"`_ Morgan remarked. _`"Well, we need you guys in Utah pronto."`_

"Why?" Liz asked.

 _`"'Cause Gordon is there and he'd just tried to grab Hannah,"`_ Morgan responded, _`"but she's ok, and she managed to capture one of his guys instead."`_

Sam let out a breath. "Thank God. Who did she catch?"

 _`"Looks to be a Hunter named Kirk, according to Ellen,"`_ Morgan answered. _`"She, Jo, and Bobby are on their way, and so are we."`_

"We'll see you there, too," Dean promised, and Sam clicked his phone off. "This time, Gordon's gonna pay _big time_." And both Sam and Liz agreed since the dark-skinned hunter and the other rogues had already crossed the _one line_ that _no_ Hunter was supposed to cross: no killing another human for _any_ reason short of self-defense.

* * *

"Bad news, Gordon," Hawkeye announced, "not only is Kirk locked up, but that BAU team's comin' here, _and_ they've got police watchin' the Idris family and _everyone_ connected to them."

Gordon fought back a curse and thumped the nearest wall of the abandoned horse ranch located near Utah Lake. "Dammit! _How_ did that bitch know we were comin'?"

"It doesn't matter," Kubrick said, polishing his rifle. "If the feds are comin', then the Winchesters are sure to follow since they care about the Idris family."

' _He's right,'_ Gordon thought and came up with a new plan to get their targets in one spot in order to kill them all with one stone. "Hawkeye, Creedy, find out the routine of the twins' younger siblings, particularly the two youngest kids, and figure out at which point they're most likely to be unprotected, so that we can grab one of them to use as bait."

"We're gonna use a kid as bait?" Creedy asked, mildly alarmed. "Isn't that a _bit_ extreme?"

"Creedy, we won't _hurt_ the kid," Gordon promised, "and we'll let the kid go _once_ we have the twins and Sam in our grasp."

Creedy didn't look convinced, but he turned to his laptop and began typing, catching up with Hawkeye. _'I_ hope _we're doin' the right thing.'_

* * *

Orem police station

Interrogation room #1…

Kirkland Orson, Kirk to those who knew him, was handcuffed and chained to the table and he had a bored expression on his face, almost as if he was already convinced that he was in the right.

Aaron Hotchner noted this as he watched the man through the two-way mirror with the rest of his team, the Winchesters, the Hartville's, and Bobby gathered around him.

"How loyal do you think he is to Gordon?" he asked Ellen.

"Loyal enough that he won't cave that easily," Ellen answered. "And he was held prisoner over in Vietnam for several months and didn't crack over there either."

David Rossi nodded. "A survivor who can endure almost anything," he remarked, picking up a folder. "Well, let's see just how good he really is." And he entered the room alone.

"Do you think it's wise for Rossi to go in without backup?" Jo asked.

"Don't worry, Dave's a pro," JJ said reassuringly. "He's done this for _years_."

* * *

Kirk looked at the doorway when Rossi entered, his face unreadable, and sat down at the table across from him, setting the folder on the table.

"Hello, Kirkland, my nave is David Rossi and I'd like to talk with you," Rossi said politely.

"And what makes you think I want to talk to a fed?" Kirk countered. "I've been unlawfully locked up and I want out."

Rossi raised his eyebrows. "So you _believe_ that your rights have been violated because you were arrested for an attempted kidnapping of a young woman who hasn't hurt anyone?"

"That _young woman_ is a _monster_ ," Kirk told him, "and she, along with her twin, poses a threat that intends to destroy the world."

"Really?" Rossi asked, opening the folder and pulled out several pictures that he spread out in front of the hunter. "Were your parents monsters that had to be killed back when you were six, and your older brother snapped?"

Kirk kept his face blank. "Scott was mentally unwell and my parents refused to get _him_ the help he needed."

"Oh, and what about your uncle?" Rossi asked, tapping one of the pictures. "Did _he_ deserve to die when you were sixteen?"

"I _know_ what you're tryin' to do," said Kirk. "Gordon told me about what the BAU does, and it's not gonna work. We're not the bad guys, we're fightin' to save the world."

"Saving the world, huh?" Rossi asked, interested. "Is that why you killed your uncle after he _did_ those things to you? We you saving the world or just yourself when he _touched_ you in your special place? And did the soldiers in Vietnam _also_ deserve to die after they did the _same thing_ in that POW camp? Were they all monsters bent on destroying the world?"

" _Shut up!_ " Kirk shouted, cracking and tried to stand up. "That _bastard_ took away my childhood! He _deserved_ to die because no one would _help me!_ I _served_ my country and I was protectin' my unit until we were _finally_ rescued when those twits felt _up_ to it!"

Two cops ran in and restrained the furious hunter, who was on a roll. "Gordon's gonna win and you _won't_ stop him!"

"We'll see," Rossi said calmly. "Thank you, Kirkland, you've been most helpful."

"Wait…what?" Kirk asked, confused.

"You see, Kirkland," Rossi said, closing the folder, "you told me _everything_ I needed to know seconds ago, and that's given us enough time to access your phone and locate where the others are hiding." And he left while Kirk's face went white. He'd been tricked!

* * *

"Good move, Rossi," Emily said while the data from Kirk's cell-phone was put on a screen, "he provided his voice command without even realizing it."

"You gettin' this, Garcia?" Morgan asked.

 _`"Loud and clear,"`_ Penelope confirmed. _`"I should have their location in a few minutes."`_

"Good the sooner we get that – jerk, the better," Dean stated, doing his best to not swear, which wasn't easy.

No sooner were the words out of his mouth when Gero Idris came running in, looking like he'd gone two rounds with a fighting robot, and he was out of breath.

"Gero, what happen to you?" Liz asked, alarmed by the sight of his split lip, black eye, and his jacket, shirt, and jeans were torn and dirty.

"Gordon," Gero gasped, panting. "H-he and his thugs jumped me and Hinto when I was picking him up from karate a few minutes ago, and they killed the two cops that were keeping tabs on us." He then sank into a chair as his legs gave out. "They _took_ Hinto! They _took my brother!_ "

"Calm down, man," said Sam as they all sprang into action, "we'll get Hinto back safe and sound." _'I hope.'_

* * *

It was cold and Hinto thought his head was going to fall off when he slowly open his eyes and found himself tied in a chair with a bright light shining down on him, making it impossible to see where he was.

' _Where am I and where's Gero?'_ he thought, struggling with the ropes and sensed that someone was nearby, watching him. "Whose there?" he asked, wincing at how rough his voice was. "I know you're there…come out where I can see you."

There was a quiet chuckle and a dark-skinned man stepped into the spotlight, his dark eyes glittering in a disturbing way that scared him.

"Hello, Hinto."

"Who are you?" Hinto asked, staring up at the man as he drew closer. "Where's my brother? Where am I?"

The man smiled in a way that unnerved the boy, especially how he was eying his blue karate outfit and his second-year bamboo belt. "My name is Gordon Walker," he _finally_ answered.

Hinto felt his heart plunge into his feet, 'cause he _knew_ he was in _serious_ trouble.

* * *

Hinto _loved_ his karate classes and he enjoyed attending them two or three times a week, and he'd been heading out the door of the door of the Bobby Lawrence Karate School to get into Gero's '06 gray GT pickup when a white van zoomed up, and four men jumped out.

It was chaos after that, the two cops were gunned down by two of the men, while the other two men _came after_ him and Gero; they managed to beat them down, only to be jumped by the other two.

One of them grabbed him, slapping a smelly cloth over his nose and mouth while the other man pounded Gero, who as able to pull off the mask before he blacked out.

* * *

"I know who you are," Hinto said, doing his best to sound brave. "You're wanted by the FBI for a lot of bad things."

Gordon chuckled. "I'm not surprised since your family has befriended a freak that's sided with a demon bent on destroying the world, and two of your siblings are _freaks_ , too."

Hinto narrowed his eyes. "Uncle Sammy, Hannah, and Ricky _aren't_ freaks and they _aren't_ bent on ending the world either."

"'Uncle Sammy' huh?" Gordon repeated, smirking. "So your retarded mind is easy to control isn't it?"

"It's _not_ acceptable to call me a retard," Hinto said curtly, "or take a-a medical term out of context just because I look and act different."

Gordon chuckled again, pulled a chair into the light, and sat down, leaning forward. "You've got spunk, kid, I'll give you that, and you're loyal to your misguided family, too."

"My family is _many_ things, but they're not misguided," Hinto stated proudly, "and they'll be looking for me."

Gordon's smile turned cold. "I'm countin' on it. In fact, I'm gonna let you talk to them, Hinto Idris, and I _expect_ you to say _exactly_ what I tell you to say."

"And why should I?" Hinto asked. "How do I know you won't kill me like you did those two cops, who did _nothing_ to you?"

Gordon pulled out a wicked-looking knife, and traced it over the eleven-year-old boy's arm. "I don't like to kill regular humans," he admitted, "but I'll _do_ what I have to in order to save the world. Now, _let's_ call your parents."

Hinto swallowed and began silently praying for the strength to endure what was to come.

* * *

"They took my son and I want him back!"

After getting the full details from Gero, they all headed to the Idris residence, and when Dorothea learned that Hinto had been kidnapped, she'd almost ran out the door.

It'd taken both Elvis and JJ several minutes to calm her down while specialized equipment was brought in and set up with a connection to the landline, but she was still on edge.

"We'll get Hinto back, honey," Elvis told her.

"Do you think Gordon will call in his demands?" Ricky asked Hotch.

"Most likely," Hotch responded. "Gordon wouldn't have risked kidnapping your brother unless he planned to do a hostage exchange."

Ricky sighed. "Yeah, an exchange for me, Hannah, and Sam. If he hurts my brother-"

"We _won't_ let it come to that," Rossi promised. "Where's Hannah?"

"Upstairs, trying to calm Chika down," Johnny answered, joining them. "Man, this guy has some _serious_ issues."

"Yeah, but right now we need Hannah down here to get ready," said Morgan.

Melinda, who was sitting on the couch with Samuel sleeping in her arms, stood up. "I'll get her," she offered. "I don't want to have Samuel woken up." And she went upstairs.

* * *

A few minutes later, Hannah came down the stairs with a tense expression on her face.

"How's Chika?" Lloyd asked.

"Finally asleep," Hannah answered. "So, what's the plan?"

"Well, since it's likely that Gordon will want to do an exchange for Hinto's return, we're going to track the call to its source," JJ explained, "and hopefully talk him into turning himself in."

"Wait, I thought you already go the location from Kirk's phone," Jo pointed out.

"We did, but since Gordon doesn't know that, it's gives us an advantage since he'll be expecting the call to be monitored and traced," Reid explained, "and it'll allow us to double check the location."

Just then, the phone began ringing and Hotch gestured to Elvis and Dorothea over while Morgan called Penelope, and Reid put on a pair of headphones.

"Remain calm, empathize with him, and refer to your son by name as much as possible, this will make him more human to Gordon," Hotch instructed and showed them a notepad that he'd been writing on. "Here are some phrases that should help."

"Ok," Elvis agreed and Dorothea nodded, gripping her husband's arm.

Hotch pushed the green button and stepped aside.

"Hello, this is the Idris residence," Dorothea said as calmly as possible.

 _`"Mommy?"`_ Hinto asked and Dorothea almost collapsed upon hearing his voice.

"Hinto baby, is that you?" she asked, breathlessly. "Are you okay?"

 _`"I'm ok, mom,"`_ Hinto answered, _`"and Mr. Walker has given me instructions to read to everyone."`_

"Go ahead and read them to us, son," Elvis requested.

 _`"Ok, Mr. Walker is a-aware that both the FBI and the Win-Winchesters are in town,"`_ Hinto read aloud, stumbling on a few words. _`"He knows that they're most likely t-tracing the call. Mr. Walker is willing to let me go, but he only will if Hannah, Ricky, and Sam hand th-themselves over first. At 6am tomorrow morning, he e-_ expects _Mr. Elvis Idris to drive them to the R-Rainbow ranch house with no law en-enforcements in – s-i-g-h-t-_ sight _; if he sees_ any _cops or fed-federal agents, then he will –I can't say that."`_

 _`"Say it, kid,"`_ said Gordon.

 _`"It's gross,"`_ Hinto protested, _`"and I won't say anything gross to my family, I refuse."`_

They listened as the two argued with Gordon growing louder while Hinto remained calm and steady. After a few minutes, Gordon spoke into the phone while telling Hawkeye to gag the kid, and then sighed when there was a yelp of pain.

 _`"He bit me!"`_ Hawkeye growled. _`"The b-"`_

 _`"Just gag him already,"`_ Gordon snapped. _`"Now listen, bring them to the ranch and I won't harm your son, Mr. Idris."`_

"Mr. Walker – Gordon," Elvis said, feeling proud for his son, "I understand why you're doing this, but my kids don't have their abilities anymore, and they're not a threat to anyone. The demon responsible is dead and the special children are no longer a threat, so, please let Hinto go and let us all be."

Gordon didn't say anything for a moment and they could hear Hinto trying to shout through the gag. _`"You're wrong, sir, they'll_ always _be a threat as long as they're still breathin', and I won't let them destroy the world."`_

"Please don't do this," Dorothea pleaded. "I know that your parents blame you for what happen to your sister, and that's wrong of them. You did _everything_ that you could to protect her and it isn't your fault that a vampire took her away-"

 _`"Enough!"`_ Gordon snarled, making it clear that her words had been getting to him, and he was reacting in fear. _`"Bring the three freaks tomorrow at 6am, or I'll kill_ everyone _that you love, starting with your retarded son."`_ And he turned the phone off.

Dorothea let out a sob and Elvis guided her to the couch while the rest exchanged grim looks. This had to end _now_.

* * *

A/N: Just to refresh everyone's memories, Hinto has Down syndrome, and I really do wish that people would stop using the term retardation as an insult since it's _completely_ uncalled for and pointless. R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: DOUBLE, DOUBLE TOIL AND TROUB

Supernatural: Having Faith

A/N: And here's chapter two! I know that this is being read, but please leave a review to let me know what you think. Reviews inspire me and make my muses happy, too. ;) Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: DOUBLE, DOUBLE TOIL AND TROUBLE**

" _Lord, how are they increased that trouble me! Many are they that rise up against me_ _."_

 _Psalms 3:1_

Monument, Colorado

Town Hall and Police Station…

"What'd you mean they're gone?!" Henriksen yelled, getting into the face of the local sheriff. "I _thought_ your men put up roadblocks!"

"They _did_ ," Sheriff Melvin Dodd answered curtly. "But, _most_ of my men went on your raid so it took _time_ to get everything set up."

Henriksen cursed and stormed away. When the tip first came in, he'd been skeptical of it being another trick and then a traffic cam had picked up the Impala. Seeing that, he'd flown out with Reidy right away and enlisted the local help of the police force…for nothing.

' _It'll probably take_ forever _to find them again,'_ he thought sourly as he stormed through the bullpen, stopping only when Reidy waved him over to the overhead TV. "What?"

"You'll want to see this," Reidy said, turning up the sound.

 _`"For those of you just tuning in,"`_ said a reporter. _`"Earlier today, two cops were gunned down when Hinto Idris was kidnapped just outside the Bobby Lawrence Karate School here in Orem, UT, by the following men, who were identified by Gero Idris, older brother of Hinto."`_

Four photos appeared with the following names: Gordon Walker, Noah Kubrick, Gale Creedy, and Sheldon "Hawkeye" Derrick.

 _`"Prior to the kidnapping,"`_ the reporter continued, _`"These same men, plus a fifth man named Kirkland Orson, attempted to kidnap Hannah Idris Gideon, the older sister of Hinto, at the UVSC parking lot, and she managed to take Kirkland down with a single kick to the groin. A FBI team of the Behavioral Analysis Unit is currently in Provo, Utah, working on the case."`_ And then a video clip showed the BAU _and_ the Winchesters leaving the police station.

"Reidy, we _need_ to get back to Utah right away," Henriksen snapped, and then his phone rang. "Henriksen."

 _`"Henriksen, it's Deputy Director Groves,"`_ said Steven Groves. _`"I take it you saw the news?"`_

"Yes, sir," Henriksen confirmed. "Reidy and I were about to head out to Utah to grab the Winchesters."

 _`"I'll join you there,"`_ Groves said, surprising the agent. _`"I can't take the chance of you losing those boys and their sister again. They have been a primary thorn in my ass for months, and I want this to end as_ soon _as possible."`_

"Of course, sir," Henriksen agreed and then closed his phone. "Deputy Director Groves will be joining us in Utah."

"He is?" Reidy asked, surprised.

Henriksen nodded. "Yup, now let's go." And they both headed out.

* * *

Groves shut his own phone, pocketed it, and then looked into a fancy bowl filled with blood. "I _know_ where the Winchesters are," he said, his eyes pitch black, "and I'll personally destroy them."

He listened to the response and frowned. "Are you sure? I could slaughter them all." He then nodded. "Yes, I understand." He then dumped the blood out next to the dead homeless man he'd killed, and then left.

* * *

Provo, Utah

Idris Residence…

"Here's the blueprints for the ranch house," Johnny said, unrolling the blue paper across the dining table.

"Where'd you get those?" Dean asked, surprised when he'd left and came back with the papers.

"My dad's construction company built the ranch house and the other buildings on the property," Johnny answered. "The other buildings were destroyed in a fire, but the house is still intact."

They all gathered around the table to examine the blueprints while Penelope watched from the screen of Sam's laptop. _`"According to the bank records, Rainbow Ranch was seized when it was discovered that it was being used to grow and sell cocaine about five years ago, and a fire was set on the day of the drug raid to destroy the evidence."`_

"Didn't work out too well," Lloyd remarked. "It was all over the news that the drug dealers failed and they're still in jail."

"Good thing," Liz agreed. "Tell us about the ranch house, Johnny."

"Ok, so it's a two-story house with five bedrooms, five bathrooms, two offices, a living area, a dining area, a kitchen, a laundry room, a basement, and a large garage that can hold up to ten vehicles with room to spare," Johnny explained, tracing the areas with a pen. "It has its' own generator and its own water system, so they'll have plenty of each, and it has an state-of-the-art security system."

 _`"Don't worry about that,"`_ Penelope said. _`"I've already hacked it."`_

They all chuckled, pleased that it wouldn't be a problem.

"Good one, baby girl," said Morgan.

"That's great," lead Detective Alita Santos said curtly. "But _no one_ has told me _why_ this guy is doing this."

Hotch sighed. "We've been vague, because Gordon Walker is suffering from a delusion that he needs to save the world from evil and believes that Sam here is – the Anti-Christ."

Santos stared, unsure if she was hearing right. "Seriously? Tell me you're joking."

"It's all true," Elvis confirmed, "and I'm not about to stand by and let this psycho kill _anyone_ else, and that includes both my kids and Sam."

There was general agreement with that and they gave Santos the full details while coming up with a plan of attack, too.

* * *

Rainbow Ranch…

"So, what lies did Sam Winchester tell your family in order to gain their trust?"

Hinto didn't answer instead he just quietly sang, _"I am a child of God"_.

"I mean, I _knew_ John Winchester, and I _know_ how his wife was killed…she was burned above Sam's crib when he was just a _lil'_ baby."

Hinto continued to sing, ignoring everything being said.

"I'm sure that you know that both Sam and your siblings aren't fully human."

Hinto ignored him.

"Sammy's girlfriend died the same way, did you know that? I bet they would still be alive if Sam was never born."

' _Don't react,'_ Hinto told himself as he kept singing, _'that's what he wants. He's just a bully trying to get a reaction out of you.'_

"Sam isn't a good guy, kid. He can control minds, and I'm sure you _must_ be comin' to your senses now that you're no longer near any of them. I'm also sure that they were upset when Liz shot the yellow-eyed demon – I mean Azazel – dead."

Hinto kept singing quietly, trying to ignore the grumbling in his stomach. They'd left him gagged after the phone call for two hours, and had only given him a bathroom trip and some water before tying him back up again, and now Gordon was trying to convince him to see things his way.

"Why don't you just admit that I'm right and stop that stupid singing?"

Hinto glared at him for a moment and then looked away, still singing quietly. The black man sighed, annoyed, unsheathed a knife, and pressed it against his throat. He froze for a few seconds and then relaxed. "Is something wrong?"

Gordon scowled and removed the knife, clearly resisting the impulse to hurt the boy. "You're a stubborn brat, you know that?"

Hinto shrugged. "You've got me tied up, what'd you expect? That I'll act like you?"

Gordon leaned in close. "I'm tellin' you the truth, kid, but you ain't listenin', and your singin' is _annoyin'_ me."

"Well, I _like_ to sing and you're lying about both Sam _and_ my siblings," Hinto retorted. "I have faith in my family and friends, and _nothing_ you say will _ever_ change that."

"'Faith'," Gordon scoffed. "What has _faith_ ever done for you, beside being born different?"

"How I was born is _none_ of your beewax," said Hinto. "I'm proud of how I look and you can't tear me down no matter _what_ you say or do."

Gordon snorted. "Whatever you say, kid. I'll let someone bring you food in a bit." And then he left.

' _Man,'_ Hinto thought sourly, _'what a jerk.'_ And he looked at the door when it open and Kubrick came in with a tray that had a sandwich and a glass of orange juice on it. "Got you your dinner."

"What sort of sandwich is that?" Hinto asked.

"Tuna," Kubrick answered, setting it on a nearby table.

Hinto shook his head. "I can't eat tuna, I'm allergic to it."

"You're allergic?" Kubrick repeated. "No one is allergic to tuna."

"Well, I _am_ ," Hinto countered. "The _last_ time I ate tuna, I swelled up like a balloon and I almost died. It says so in my medical records."

Kubrick frowned. "You're no good dead." And he went to the door and opened it slightly. "Hey, Creedy! Fix a roast beef sandwich for the kid, he's allergic to tuna."

 _`"You serious?"`_ Creedy asked.

"Yeah, I am," Kubrick responded.

 _`"All right."`_

Kubrick then sat in the chair and ate the tuna sandwich himself while keeping an eye on Hinto. "What were you singing earlier?"

"I am a child of God," Hinto answered. "It's a Primary song we sing in church sometimes."

"You sing a lot in your church?" Kubrick asked.

Hinto nodded. "Yeah, we do sing a lot of songs. Can I have a drink please?"

Kubrick set aside the sandwich, picked up the glass, stood and let him take a few sips. "I've heard stories about you Mormons, and I wonder if any of them are true."

"What sort of stories?" Hinto asked.

"That you have horns and a tail."

Hinto laughed. "Sorry, but that's not true."

"You have more than one mom?"

"We don't practice that anymore."

And Kubrick kept asking questions, which Hinto did his best to answer until Creedy arrived with the sandwich. They fed him and then left the room.

' _I hope they don't leave me tied up the entire night,'_ he thought, shifting slightly to keep the ropes from biting into him.

It was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

"So _how_ are we goin' to get in the ranch house without being spotted once the security system has been taken down?" Liz asked.

"There's a back porch facing the trees that surround the river trail," said Johnny while pointing it out on a map. "Plus there'll be some cover provided by the burn-out buildings, and that _should_ allow a group to get to the back porch."

As they finalized the plan, Hannah, Ricky, and Sam got themselves ready by strapping on bulletproof vests that they pulled their shirts over, and Emily brought over some earpieces for them to wear in their ears.

"This way you can hear us and we can hear everything that's happening around you," she told them, "and we've added backups to put on your jackets, just in case."

"Thanks, Emily," Sam said accepting the earpieces. "Let's hope this'll work."

"Same here."

* * *

Dean was out in the garage, making sure that the weapons they would need were ready when Morgan came in with Ellen and Jo.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, Dean," Morgan said, leaning against the side of the car. "Uh, we've talked, and we think it'll be best if the Impala stays here."

"Why?" Dean asked.

Ellen shrugged. "Well, Gordon's probably familiar with your car, and if he heard it coming, it could ruin the plan."

"Wait, you're wantin' to hide my Baby?" Dean asked, alarmed. " _Nobody_ puts Baby in a corner!"

Jo blinked. "Dean, you know that's a line from-"

"Swayze movie, Jo," Dean snapped, annoyed. "Swayze _always_ gets a pass!"

"Whatever you say, chief," said Morgan, "but the car stays here."

Dean pouted. " _Fine_."

* * *

At the ranch house, Hinto was dozing in the chair, which wasn't very comfortable, and woke with a start when the door open and Gordon entered.

"Wake up kid, it's almost six, and they'll be here soon."

"Yeah, to kick you back into jail," Hinto stated, "and I'm sure you'll get the death penalty this time."

Gordon scowled and broke the kid's slightly flatten nose, making him howl, and Creedy ran inside, yelping when he saw the blood.

"Dammit, Gordon!" he protested and pulled out a cloth. "You said you _wouldn't_ hurt him!"

"He had it comin'," Gordon retorted and watched as Creedy worked to stop the blood flow, and frowned when he undid the ropes. "What're you doin'?"

Creedy didn't answer, instead he scooped up Hinto and carried him out, forcing Gordon to follow. He went into the living area and set the crying kid on the couch. "Hawkeye! Get me the first aid kit."

Hawkeye came in with the white case and his eyes widened when he saw Hinto's condition. "Shit. What happen?"

"Gordon broke his nose," Creedy responded angrily. "Help me reset it."

Hawkeye set the case on the coffee table and turned to help, but Gordon stopped him. "Hey!"

"Leave his nose alone," he ordered.

"What?!"

"Why?!"

"He's _bait_ that's why," Gordon answered.

Hinto scowled over the cloth he was clutching to his nose. " _You derg. Mb dbd wbll kill_ you _bhen he dets here_."

Gordon raised his fist to strike, but both Creedy and Hawkeye grabbed him, preventing the attack. "Let me go!"

"Stop it Gordon."

"He's just a kid."

Scowling, Gordon pulled free and stormed away. "Do what you need to," he snapped, "but _don't_ reset his nose."

Creedy and Hawkeye exchanged concern looks, worried that their follow hunter was going _too far_ since two more cops were dead, and he'd broken his promise not to hurt Hinto.

* * *

Gordon went upstairs to the second floor and entered one of the bedrooms near the front of the house, where Kubrick was standing near the window, keeping watch.

"Creedy and Hawkeye are with the kid," Gordon told him, joining him. "And I broke the kid's nose, which they didn't like."

"Doesn't matter," said Kubrick, clearly unconcerned about Hinto's well-being right now. "Soon, we'll have them where we want them, and we'll be _one step_ closer to saving the world."

Gordon agreed. "Yes, soon the Idris twins and Sam Winchester will all be dead, and then we'll go after that bastard baby, too." He then checked his watch and noted the time: 5:45 am. "Get into position, they'll be here soon."

"Ok."

* * *

"There it is."

At the end of a long driveway was a white, two-story house with a black roof, and a long front porch with steps leading up to them. It was clear that the four men were making good use of the place, and the connecting garage was big enough for the RV and several other vehicles, too. Just like Johnny had said.

 _`"We're gettin' into position,"`_ Morgan informed them, _`"and it's two minutes to six."`_

 _`"Just drive up and do what you can to get Hinto out of there and we'll take care of the rest,"`_ Hotch advised.

"Okay," Elvis agreed and drove his blue, '01 Toyota Tundra pickup truck up the driveway and parked next to the house. "Showtime." And he got out first with his hands raised to show that he was unarmed.

"Stay where you are," Kubrick ordered from his position on the roof, aiming at him with a .22 calibur rifle. "Where are the freaks?"

"My _kids_ and their friend are in the truck," evils answered. "Now where's Hinto? Where's my son?"

The front door opened and both Creedy and Hawkeye stepped out, both armed with rifles. _`"Have them get out of the truck,"`_ Gordon called out, remaining out of sight, _`"and then I'll let your retarded son go."`_

Elvis took a deep breath to stay calm and then called over his shoulder. "Hannah, Ricky, Sam, come on out."

Opening the passenger door, Ricky, Hannah, and Sam all got out and joined him, their hands raised. Hawkeye went down the steps toward them and he patted them all down to make sure that they were all unarmed.

"They're clean."

 _`"Check their ears."`_

Hawkeye did so and found the earpieces, including Elvis', and removed them. "I got the devices."

 _`"Come on in, then!"`_ Gordon requested, which surprised them, but they did go inside, and what they saw _wasn't_ pretty.

Gordon was standing in the living area with a machete in one hand and had his other hand on Hinto's shoulder. Hinto was standing in front of him with dry blood staining his karate outfit and it was clear that his nose was broken.

"Hinto," Elvis gasped and he glared at the man whose skin was darker then his own. "You _hurt_ my son," he snapped as Kubrick appeared on the stairs. "You _said_ you wouldn't harm my son."

"Dbddy," Hinto said as bravely as he could, "hd a bbd mbn."

Gordon chuckled. "Yeah, but he has a smart mouth for a retard, and it landed him in some trouble obviously."

"I'm nbt rbtbrd," Hinto protested. "I gbt gbbd grbds bn schbbl and I'm a sbcbnd ybar bbmbbb bdlt," he added proudly.

"You're right, Hinto," Elvis agreed and then locked eyes with Gordon, while keeping his temper in check. "Gordon, please let Hinto go. In fact, let us _all_ go…no one else needs to die."

Gordon shook his head. "The freaks behind you are goin' to die today, and I need you to accept the fact that they're not human and that the whole world will be better off without them."

"You're wrong," Elvis countered, hoping that he was giving the others enough time to get there before it was too late. "My kids and Sam _are_ human, and right now they're more human then _you_."

Gordon scowled and pressed the machete against Hinto's neck. "Sam is the _Antichrist_ and so are Hannah _and Ricky_."

"No we're not," Ricky protested angrily. "We're here now let Hinto go."

"No," Gordon countered. "I want him to see you three for what you _really_ are. Freaks and monsters that have sided with demons bent on destroyin' the world."

"We don't want to _destroy_ the world," Hannah protested, "and we aren't working with _any_ demons."

"Tell me somethin', Gordon," said Sam, sensing that their backup were getting closer and were going to enter soon, and there was something else, but he ignored it for now. "The prison guard you killed when you escaped…did you know that he had political connections? 'Cause his family wants _your head_ on a platter, and the two cops you murdered yesterday? They _both_ had families and now their kids will have to grow up without their fathers."

Something flickered in Gordon's eyes for a moment, but that was it. "I'm doin' my duty, and you're not living past today," he added.

"Duty?" Sam scoffed. "You know _nothin'_ of duty anymore. You _harassed_ Mrs. Miller, who is on suicide watch. You had Kubrick kill Scott last year right in front of his dad, and you've _murdered three people_. Gordon, you've crossed a line that no Hunter should _ever_ cross, and you can _never_ go back."

"I do _whatever_ I have to-" Gordon began.

"You _broke_ the rules," Sam interrupted. "You _killed_ innocent people, Gordon, you've gone _too far_."

Gordon narrowed his eyes and he tightened his grip on Hinto's shoulder, making him whimper. "Everything I've _done_ , I've done it to save the _world_ , and I will keep doin' so until the world is _safe_."

"No you _won't_ ," Sam countered and that's when the back door to the porch and the door to the kitchen both flew open as Dean, Liz, Ellen, Bobby, Jo, the BAU, and two-dozen cops came storming in and the following occurred:

Sam used his ability to yank the machete out at Gordon's hand and into a nearby wall. Hinto drove out of the way as Elvis tackled Gordon. Liz shot Kubrick in the head and he tumbled down the stairs, dead.

Both Hannah and Ricky took on Creedy and Hawkeye, disarming and pinning them to the floor in seconds. Gordon knocked Elvis away and stood up-

 _BANG!_

- _and_ he dropped back to the floor with a bullet in his head, thanks to Dean, who'd wanted to do that since last year for the events in both Red Lodge _and_ Lafayette.

Elvis sat up, gingerly rubbing his jaw and then hugged Hinto, who jumped into his arms. "Hinto!"

"Dbddy!"

Santos was helping Rossi handcuff Creedy and Hawkeye when the front door was kicked in and they all found themselves facing none other than Victor Henriksen and his team.

"Drop your guns and hand over the Winchesters, _now_!" Hendriksen ordered. "And just _maybe_ , you can keep your job, Derek."

"Sorry, _Victor_ ," Morgan countered, making sure to keep himself between his friend and the Winchesters, "but I'm _not_ lettin' you have them."

The Winchesters exchanged grim looks, wondering _how_ they were going to get out of this one.

* * *

A/N: And both Gordon and Kubrick bite the dust! So, how will they all outsmart Hendriksen this time and what do the demons have planned? R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: THEY'RE COMING!

Supernatural: Having Faith

A/N: Here's the next chapter, folks! And I just realized that this is the 80th story I've posted on here. Amazing isn't it? ;) Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: "THEY'RE COMING!"**

" _And it came to pass that the armies of the Nephites did return again to their place of security_ _. And it came to pass that this nineteenth year did pass away, and the robbers did not come again to battle; neither did the come again in the twentieth year."_

 _3 Nephi 4:15_

"I'm _serious_ ," Henriksen snapped. "Stand down and hand over the Winchesters."

"It's not happenin'," Morgan stated. "The Winchesters are innocent."

"Are you willing to bet your career on that, Agent Morgan?" a dark-haired man asked, stepping up next to Henriksen. "And does your team feel the same?"

The BAU shifted uneasily, but they didn't stand down. "Deputy Director Steven Groves."

"That's right," 'Groves' agreed. "I've been waiting a _long time_ for you three to come out of the woodwork," he told the Winchesters, and then he shot at Liz, hitting her in the right shoulder and in an area that wasn't protected by the bulletproof vest.

She went down with a cry of pain and Sam realized what he was sensing.

"He's a demon!"

'Groves' eyes went black and everyone went flying, save for Sam, who found that he couldn't move, and Liz, who was curled up on the floor, gasping in pain and was clutching her bleeding shoulder. "Hello, Sammy. Would've crossed paths with you and your siblings sooner, but you're _really_ hard to track."

Henriksen stared in confusion, pinned to the railing. "What're you talkin' about? What _are_ you?"

'Groves' chuckled. "I'm a _demon_ , and _everyone_ in this place will be dead in about three seconds."

"In the name of the Lord, I command you to _stop_."

'Groves' suddenly stiffened up and he glared at Elvis, who forced himself to stand up, breathing hard. "You b-"

"Silence!" Elvis commanded, walking toward him. "I am Elder Elvis Idris, high priest president, and holder of the Melchizedek priesthood and the Aaronic priesthood, and I order you in the name of the Lord, Jesus Christ, to _leave_."

'Groves' snarled and began trembling. "Oh, I-I'll go, _b-but_ they're _already_ coming for you _all_." He then groaned, shut his eyes, and collapsed onto the floor.

Able to move again, both Sam and Dean ran to their sister's side while Rossi called for medical aid, and Morgan helped a stunned Henriksen stand up on trembling legs.

"W- _what_ just happen?" he asked, staring at the body.

"I'll explain later," Morgan told his friend, and they moved out of the way as paramedics ran in, heading toward Hinto, who was hugging his dad again, Liz, _and_ Groves, who wasn't even breathing.

"Dean, Sam," Hotch said as they reluctantly moved from their sister's side, "did that demon say that more demons are coming?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, and I _don't_ think we'll have time to get everyone out of here."

Just then, one of the EMT's walked up with a perplex expression. "Uh, we've checked the man on the floor and…it looks like he's been dead of heart failure for close to a year."

"How's that possible?" Hotch asked and the EMT shrugged.

"The demon was keepin' the body functional," Dean realized, "and was pretendin' this _entire_ time." He then went over to Creedy, who was sporting a black eye and a split lip, and Hawkeye, who was also sporting a black eye and a sprained wrist. "Answer me honestly. In your cars, plus the RV, do you have enough salt and spray paint to fortify this place against the incoming demons?"

Creedy nodded. "Yeah, and weapons and a whole lot of other gear, too…just in case," he answered. "And – and just for the record, I was against grabbin' the kid, and I looked out for him when Gordon broke his nose about five this mornin'."

"Ib's brbe," Hinto said, slipping past the EMTs, "hb hlbpbd mb, and hb hlbpbd mb, too," he added, nodding to Hawkeye.

"Listen, we didn't help Gordon kill anyone that was human," Hawkeye said seriously, "and like Creedy said, we didn't want to grab Hinto…frankly, I've been regrettin' being involved in this whole thing after Gordon and Kubrick killed those cops yesterday."

"We'll talk deals _after_ we deal with the coming attack," Hotch told them. "But if you agree to help us fortify this house, then we'll release you for now."

Both Creedy and Hawkeye agreed and the cuffs were removed while some of the cops moved the three bodies to the garage and a few other cops went out with Elvis to move their vehicles into the garage.

While the EMTs made Hinto sit down so that they could fix his nose with some help from Hannah and Ricky and Sam went to check on Liz, Dean confronted Henriksen.

"Listen, pal, I _need_ you to understand that I've _never_ killed any _normal_ livin', everyday people unless they _tried_ to kill one of us first," he stated firmly. "My first priority has _always_ been to protect my siblings, and right now, I _need_ to protect them from the evil that's headin' this way. Now that you know that your orders were comin' from a demon, will you _please_ stop tryin' to arrest us, and let us do our f- our jobs?" _'God, I_ hate _havin' to watch my language.'_

Henriksen stared at him for a moment and then sighed. "All right, but I'll expect some answers after all of this is over," he responded and Dean agreed.

"Great, now let's make this place as safe as possible."

* * *

"Owie!"

Liz was distracted by Hinto's yelp as his nose was reset when one of the medics working on her shoulder have her a shot of antibiotics to prevent infection. "Ow!"

"You're doing great," the medic told her a she finished bandaging her shoulder. "Although you should _really_ go to a hospital."

"If we survive the comin' attack, I will," Liz promised when Emily walked over with some clothes. "Where'd you get those?"

"Ellen brought them along," Emily responded, "and some of the rooms should be available to use."

Liz was relived. "Good," she grunted, standing up with some help from Sam. "Thanks, Sammy."

"No problem," Sam responded, "I'm gonna help the others."

"Good idea," Liz agreed and went upstairs with Emily, where they found Jo waiting next to one of the bedrooms.

"This one's been prep already," she informed them, nodding to the salt lines and the Devil's traps that'd been spray painted on the floor near the door and below the windows.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Be sure that everyone gets one of 'em charms," Bobby instructed Jo, handing her a bag filled with anti-possession charms, and slipped one over his head before putting his hat back on.

"What're these?" Henriksen asked, holding up the dream catcher-like amulet, which was connected to a leather strap.

"Anti-possession charms," Liz answered, having changed into a clean t-shirt and put both her ruined jacket and the vest on the couch, "they'll keep you from bein' possessed."

Henriksen raised his eyebrows and put the necklace on. "Seriously? Then why don't you have one on?"

Liz sighed and revealed the protection symbol tattooed on her chest. "I got this, and so does Sam and Dean."

"Smart," Henriksen commented. "How long had you had those?"

"Not long enough," Liz admitted. "I was possess repeatedly for a _month_ last year by the demon that killed our mom and had Sam's girlfriend killed, and I don't care to repeat the experience."

Just then, Sam stiffed and turned toward the front of the house. "They're coming."

"How many?" Dean asked, exchanging a look with Liz.

"At least 30, maybe more," Sam answered, "and Ruby's out there, too."

"Who's Ruby?" Ricky asked.

Instead of answering, Dean and Liz headed to the front door, where Morgan had just finished spraying a Devil's trap, and Rossi was about to lay down a salt line.

"Wait," Dean said, opening the door and they went outside. Stepping out onto the porch, they could see a _massive_ cloud of black smoke coming toward them from the north, and they could also see a familiar blonde sprinting up the driveway. "Hurry up, shortbus!"

Ruby scowled, but she put on an extra burst of speed and leapt the last few feet, landing safely on the porch.

"Come on," said Liz, grabbing her arm and they hurried back inside, and Dean shut the door.

Ruby almost face-planted because of the Devil's trap, but Liz kept her upright, and Rossi quickly put down the salt line.

"Mind lettin' me out?" she asked.

"Once the first assault is passed," Dean responded. No sooner did he say that, the cloud of doom arrived, slamming into the building from all sides, trying to find a way in.

The whole place shook, the lights flickered, and a few of the cops yelped, keeping their distance form the doors and windows. After several hour-long minutes, the demonic smoke _finally_ retreated.

"Is it over?" Reidy asked.

"No," Liz answered and used a knife to scratch away some of the paint, allowing the demon to step out, and Morgan quickly fixed it, "they'll most likely look for people to possess and then come back for a second attempt. Lilith sent them, didn't she?"

Ruby nodded. "Yup."

"Whose Lilith?" Elvis asked.

"She's the _very_ first demon and the new leader," Ruby answered. "And she really, _really_ wants Sam's intestines on a stick. 'Cause she sees him as competition."

"Man, you guys just – just _can't_ catch a break," Hannah remarked.

"But _why_ are you helping?" Creedy asked. "I mean… _you're_ a demon."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "No kiddin', smarta-" she paused at the warning looks coming from Hannah and Ricky and sighed. "Listen, I _am_ a demon, but I used to be human, and I don't want to see the world get destroyed in the comin' war."

"How much time do we have before the demons return?" Hotch asked.

"Not much," Ruby answered. "'Course it'll probably take them a while since Utah has _slim_ pickings when it comes to useful meat suits."

"Welcome to Happy Valley," Hinto said cheerfully, making them all laugh, relieving some of the tension.

* * *

About ten minutes passed when the demons returned, now possessing nearly a _hundred_ people, and most of them were homeless people.

"I don't recognize _any_ of them," said Santos, frowning at the pitch black eyes staring at the building, waiting.

"That's where all that black demon smoke went?" one of the cops asked, peering through the window.

"Yeah," Sam confirmed, "and they got us _completely_ surrounded."

"What're they waitin' for?" Jo asked. "Orders? Lilith? What?"

"Probably a way to get in," Ricky guessed. "They can't get in, and we can't get out."

"Now I know how a cockroach feels," Hannah muttered. "You can check in, but you can't check out."

"So, what do we do?" Hinto asked, now wearing a gray t-shirt and jeans that Dorothea had sent with Ellen. "Uncle Sammy?"

Sam shrugged. "Don't know yet."

"We _need_ to eliminate every _single_ demon out there," Ruby announced, coming up behind the boy, startling him. "We can't let _any_ of them escape, or else we're _all_ screwed."

"Ruby, _no_ scarin' Hinto," Liz advised as he scurried behind her, shaking a little. "So what will happen if any of the demons out there _do_ escape?"

"They'll head straight to _Lilith_ ," Ruby answered, leaning against the dining table, which Bobby and Ellen were using to load salt rounds in the guns, "and then she'll come here and _slaughter every single human_ that she could find, and that _does_ include killing kids." And this got a squeak of fear from Hinto.

Scowling, Hannah grabbed Ruby's jacket and pulled her close. " _Stop_ scaring my brother and tell us _how_ to get out of this mess, or else I'll _smack_ you across the face, _hard_."

Ruby stared at her, surprised, and then smirked. "You've got spunk…ok, I'll do my best not to scare the kid," she promised and Hannah released her. "We're gonna need the Colt since my knife alone can't kill all of those demons."

The Winchesters shared uneasy looks and Ruby picked up on this. "What is it? Where's the Colt?"

"It got stolen," Sam answered reluctantly.

"I'm sorry," Ruby said angrily, "I must've _misheard_. I thought I just heard you say that you were stupid enough to let the Colt get grabbed out of your _thick, clumsy, idiotic hands!"_

"Be nice," Hinto ordered, no longer hiding. "Be nice or go into the corner."

This _actually_ left Ruby speechless for several seconds, but then she shook it off. "Fine with the Colt _missing_ , I do have another option that we can use."

Sam could sense her hesitation and nervousness, almost as if she was scared about the option itself. "What is it?"

"I know a spell," Ruby answered. "It's a powerful one, and it'll vaporize _every_ demon in a one-mile radius, myself included." And it was clear that she wasn't looking forward to the dying part.

"What'd happen to the people being possessed?" Morgan asked.

"It'll blow the demons out of their bodies," Ruby responded, "and if their bodies haven't been damaged, they'll make full recoveries."

"What do you need for this spell?" Rossi asked.

Ruby shrugged. "This spell is _very_ specific, and it calls for a person of virtue…someone that is devout."

"And what will you do with this devout person?" Henriksen asked.

Ruby shifted uneasily, clearly not wanting to answer, but she did. "I'll have to sacrifice that person."

This got an instant reaction of protests from everyone, making it clear that they didn't want anyone else to die.

"You're not killin' _any_ virgins," Bobby declared.

"Yeah, and nobody here's a virgin," Dean added, "Liz, Reid, and Hinto are, but they're the only ones, right?"

"Um, _actually_ , I just got engaged," Santos spoke up.

Dean stared at her, surprised. "Really?" he looked around. "Anyone else?" he asked, and gaped when half of the cops, five SWAT members, all five EMTs, and Reidy raised their hands. "Really? Wow."

Elvis rolled his eyes and whispered into the younger man's ear. "In the church, we don't have sex until _after_ we're married, Dean."

Dean flushed. "Oh…right. Even so, no killin' anyone."

Ruby pouted. "I'm _offerin'_ a solution."

"Come up with a different solution," Liz suggested, "'cause that spell is a _very_ last resort option."

" _Fine_ ," Ruby grumbled, "there _is_ one other option, but you _aren't_ goin' to like it either."

"What is it?" Reid asked.

Ruby sighed and looked directly at Sam. "Demon's blood."

Both Dean and Liz instantly protested.

"No!"

"Forget it!"

" _Now_ what're you talking about?" Henriksen asked, having _no_ idea what they were talking about. "What the _hell_ is demon's blood?"

Sam sighed, wondering how to explain the situation to the fed. "Last year, Liz and I were held prisoners by a bunch of demons, one of them was a demon named Azazel, who was possessin' Liz for a month, and during that month, I was forcefully fed demon blood by way of IVs until I was fully addicted. Because of the blood, I developed my other abilities, _and_ I could also send demons back to Hell by just using my mind. The only downside, is that I went through detox shortly before being rescued, and it wasn't pleasant."

Henriksen could understand the agony of the detox process, having seen a good friend go through it. "And you can do this…because of demon blood? I still don't get it," he admitted, still confused.

"I'm not sure of I can explain it," Ruby admitted, "but when we demons possess a human, we _change_ the blood to make it our own, and after we leave, the body _does_ purge itself of the changes on its' own, and it usually takes about a week. Apparently when our blood is fed to babies when they turn six months old, it unlocks some kind of hidden code within the DNA, enabling them to develop an ability."

"That's what Azazel did to me the night that our mom died," Sam added.

"And the same was done to both Hannah and myself when we were also six months old," Ricky added. "Hannah became empathic and I became telekinetic…but after Azazel was killed, we lost those abilities."

"What other abilities did you develop because of the demon blood?" Henriksen asked, curious.

Sam shrugged. "I developed super-strength, telekinetic, mind control, an ability to enter and control dreams, and I'm also empathic."

"When you say mind control," Henriksen said slowly, "you mean like being a Jedi?"

Sam chuckled. "Rub your head and rub your tummy at the same kind," he ordered, and there were a few chuckles and a few gasps when Henriksen suddenly did it. "Of course, I can just think it, too."

"I believe it," Henriksen agreed, "so if you were to drink that blood, you'll be able to send 'em demons back to hell?"

"Yes, but it's been over a _year_ and I only ever managed to send two demons back to hell," Sam admitted, "and I'm not sure of how much I would have to drink to get rid of close to a hundred demons."

"Whoa, wait," Dean cut in, alarmed, "Sam you're not _seriously_ considering doin' this are you?"

Sam shrugged. "If it means gettin' us all out alive and insuring that Lilith won't _ever_ know that we've escaped, then yes."

"No," Liz protested, "no, you _can't_. That last time was bad enough when that yellow-eyed freak was possessin' me, especially the detox part, and I'm sure we can find another way to get out of this."

Sam could understand Liz and Dean's reactions, and the thought of consuming demon blood after a full year scared him, but it also excited him since he still had the craving buried deep within him. "I don't want to either, guys, but it's either this or the spell, and I don't want to see any virgins die." He then turned to Ruby, who he knew would probably end up back in hell, too… _if_ he did it. "Ruby, if I was to do this, now much blood would I need to drink?"

"Sam-" Hotch began, but Ruby interrupted.

"Based on what I've heard about the first time," she said slowly and uneasily, "you'll have to drain an _entire_ body of demon blood, and it'll have to be fast since we don't have time to build you up to it first."

Liz couldn't believe what she was hearing and grabbed Sam's arm, making him face her. "Sam, _please_ , don't do this," she pleaded. "It was bad enough the last time you had to detox after we both were rescued, and if you were to drain a demon of its' blood, I dread to think just how bad it would be this time since it took _days_ for you to recover."

"I'm sorry, Liz," Sam apologized, his mind made up, "but it's the _only_ way we'll all get out of this alive."

Liz stared at her little brother, stunned and hurt, and then stormed away up the stairs, unable to look at anyone. Dean watched her go and then he faced Sam, his face flush with anger.

"Sam, if you _don't_ survive doing this, then I'll personally bring you back to life and kill you myself."

"I'll do the best I can," Sam promised, hoping that he wouldn't end up regretting this.

Henriksen watched the Winchesters and he realized that he'd misjudged them all. What he was seeing wasn't a trio of brain-washed nut-jobs, instead he was seeing two older siblings trying to protect their younger brother, who was willing to risk his own life to protect them all from being ripped apart by a bunch of demons… _real_ demons. _'I'm wrong about all of this,'_ he thought, _'and if we can get out of this alive, I've got some_ serious _apologizing to do.'_

* * *

A/N: I will say that my favorite part that I wrote was Hinto scolding Ruby. R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: FINAL BATTLE

Supernatural: Having Faith

A/N: Hey guys, just got one more chapter after this one, and I really, _really_ hope you've been enjoying this story 'cause I had a heck of a time writing it, and it did run away a few times during the writing process thanks to my muses. Yeah, I had to lock them in the closest when that happen. Anyhow, read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR: FINAL BATTLE**

" _And shall say unto them, Hear, O Israel, ye approach this day unto battle against your enemies: let not your hearts faint, fear not, and do not tremble, neither be ye terrified because of them_ _."_

 _Deuteronomy 20:3_

After confirming that Sam was going to go through with the demon blood option, Emily went upstairs to search for Liz, who hadn't returned to the main floor, and found her in one of the bedrooms facing the front of the house. She stood in the doorway for a moment, observing the posture of the younger woman, who was staring out the window and the demons waiting below.

True, she hadn't been a part of the team when Liz and Sam had first been kidnapped by Azazel last year, but she'd been there when the Devil's Gate had open up, had seen Azazel get killed by Liz, and had also seen the spirit of John Winchester cross over into the light…hopefully. _'Hannah's right,'_ she thought, _'the Winchesters just can't get a break can they?'_

"Liz?" Emily asked, carefully stepping over the line of salt in order to enter the bedroom, and joined her at the window. "You okay, honey?"

Liz didn't answer right away and continued staring out the window for several more minutes before finally facing her. "No, no I'm not, Emily," she answered, swallowing slightly. "If we go through with this…I could very well lose my little brother before my time is up, and so that deal I made will be useless."

"Liz, you don't know that Sam _will_ die if he consumes that much demon blood," Emily pointed out.

Liz scoffed. "No offense, Emily, but you weren't _there_ the first time Sam was high on demon blood and used that ability to send two _different_ demons back to hell. I _was_ , even if I was being possessed at the time, I saw both demons sent back to the hell while the people they were possessing survived, and it _scared me_."

"True, I wasn't there," Emily agreed, " _but_ , Garcia _did_ show me the video link, and I know just how much Sam _hated_ given into the demon blood by sending those demons back to hell, and the fact that he's craving for it even now."

Liz stared at her, both surprised and unease. "G-Garcia _showed_ you that recording?" _'And all this time I thought she'd removed that site completely to ensure that no one like Gordon would_ ever _accidentally find it.'_

Emily sighed. "It was after the events in Layette, Penelope thought I should know _exactly_ what you guys have had to put up with, and why Gordon wanted Sam and Scott dead," she explained. "Believe me when I tell you that I don't like this plan of having Sam drink demon blood anymore then you do, Liz, especially since if we all get out of this alive, his detox will be _ten_ times worse then the last time, which Morgan and Reid described to me after it was decided that they could trust me with your guys' secret."

"Thanks, Em," Liz said sincerely, and then she also sighed. "Well, if we're gonna get out of this mess in alive and _hopefully_ unharmed, we better get back downstairs to plan."

"Good idea."

* * *

Once a game plan was made, which would involve having to let the demons in, which Ruby objected to, plus Sam was insistent that whichever demon Ruby _did_ grab for them to drain it couldn't have a living person still within since the thought of killing a demon with the original owner still alive made him feel ill. It was also decided that the EMTs and Hinto would hold up in the basement until it was all over, and Elvis fully agreed with that plan since the rest of them had had experience with both guns and hand-to-hand combat.

Now they were preparing the various weapons, which included super-soakers filled with holy water and Hinto was thrilled that he would get to have one to protect both himself and the paramedics on the off chance one of the many demons _managed_ to somehow get into the basement.

"They won't know what hit them," Hinto declared proudly, making the rest gather chuckled even Ruby was amused by the statement.

* * *

Henriksen removed his tie, tossing it aside since it would only get in the way and was mildly surprised to see Hotch do the same, and then picked up one of the shotgun shells, which was packed with rock salt.

"Shotgun shells full of salt," he remarked.

Dean nodded, filling his shotgun. "Whatever works, and trust me," he added, "you don't want to get shot in the chest with one…it hurts like hell."

"I'm not even gonna ask how you know that," said Henriksen, now filling a shoulder harness with extra rounds. "Derek told me about your full background, and believe me when I say that I do regret _every_ bad thing I ever said about your dad," he added. "When I was interview the Idris family the last time I was here, I already believed that your whole family was dangerous, sick, and insane, and _nothing_ that Lloyd, Elvis, or even Hannah and Ricky said about you guys could change my point of view…but now it turns out demons are real, and I've been fightin' on the wrong side this _entire_ time."

"Not really," Morgan corrected, joining them with three rifles that he set on the dining table and began loading one. "It's only the last year you've been on the wrong side, man, you're still a good agent."

Henriksen chuckled. "Yeah, that's true." He then sighed. "Before I read those files about you guys, I was honestly skeptical about huntin' you down, but Groves was insistent, and after the first month, I started to believe that the info was right, and look at me now, hiding in a ranch house surrounded by demons."

"Well, there's worse things in life that you could be facin' right now," Dean joked. "And if this fails, at least you won't have to worry about taxes anymore."

This got another chuckle out of Henriksen, who finished filling the harness and started filling one of the rifles. "That _is_ a silver lining." He then glanced at Liz, who was filling the water guns with holy water. "I didn't want to ask this, Dean, but it's true that Liz made a deal with a demon?"

Dean sighed. "Yeah, it's true. A guy named Jake Tally killed Sam by shoving a knife straight through his back and into his spine, and he died in our arms," he explained, swallowing slightly since the memory still hurt. "After three days, I was ready to go to a crossroad and make the deal to bring him back myself, but Liz did it instead since we all knew that the former king of hell, Azazel, _wanted_ me downstairs."

"And how much time does Liz have left?" Henriksen asked. "I heard that one usually gets about ten years, but that Liz only got _one_ year."

"Only a couple of months left," Dean admitted unhappily, "and the Colt that Ruby mentioned earlier is a special gun that can kill _anything_ supernatural, and if we can't get it back before time's up, then Liz is screwed."

"So, _that's_ why you all were in Colorado," Henriksen realized, "the person who tipped me off also has the Colt?"

Morgan nodded. "Yeah, a woman named Bela Talbot stole it a while back and we've been tryin' to find her ever since."

"Why'd she steal it in the first place?" Henriksen asked.

"Don't really know," Dean admitted, "but Bela has been known to _steal_ occult items and sell them to the highest bidder, and I'm not about to let her do that with the Colt."

"Well, count me in to help," Henriksen offered. "If that gun is the one thing standing between Liz and hell, I'll help get it back so that she _doesn't_ go downstairs to the hot place."

Both Dean and Morgan grinned and then went back to loading up the guns, filling up containers with holy water, and sharpening the various knives, just in case it came to using them…and they all hoped that it wouldn't.

* * *

Hannah and Ricky were in the kitchen with Ellen and Jo, making sandwiches for everyone when Ruby wandered into the room, making both hunters tense up a bit when they saw the demon, and they then turned away to continue making turkey sandwiches. The twins, on the other hand, kept glancing at the blonde since their only encounters with demons hadn't been pleasant ones.

"You're different from other demons," Hannah finally commented, having built up her courage to face her. "You seem more human."

Ruby shrugged and began polishing her knife. "Well, I still remember what it's like to be human," she responded. "So any chance that you guys will cook up some fries?" she asked.

"If you want fries, then go to a McDonalds," Ellen told the demon, shoving one of the sandwiches into her hands. "We need to eat quickly before even _more_ demons show up." And then she left, carrying a large platter of sandwiches, followed quickly by Jo, who was also carrying a platter of sandwiches.

Ruby scowled at the sandwich and then took a large bit out of it. "Hmm, not bad," she mumbled and quickly finished it off, much to the surprise of the twins. "Still, some fries wouldn't hurt."

Ricky rolled his eyes. "Some other time," he told her before leaving with a third tray of sandwiches.

Hannah picked up the last tray and then paused when a bright white light flared up behind her eyes; Ruby raised her eyebrows when she froze and then started when there was a crashing sound in the dining area.

 _`"Ricky!"`_

 _`"He's having a vision."`_

 _`"Where's Hannah?"`_

"She's in here," Ruby called out, "and she ain't movin'."

The Winchesters hurried in and Sam removed the tray from Hannah's hands. Ruby opened her mouth and Dean held up a hand.

"Wait."

After about a minute, Hannah blinked and flushed when she saw them all staring at her. "Um…hi?"

"What just happen?" Ruby asked.

"I had a vision," Hannah answered.

"So did Ricky," Liz added. "What did you see?"

"Well, it's a mixture of good news _and_ bad news," Hannah told them, "and I think we better join the others so that Ricky and I can explain it better."

"Okay."

* * *

"So, the plan _will_ work, but I'll be in a coma?" Sam asked, now regretting his decision to take the demon blood option, especially since he, Liz, and Dean had just discovered that the ranch house had an extensive sound system, and now the idea of recording him chanting an exorcism and broadcasting it was sounding _much_ better _and_ safer.

"Only for the first week," Hannah responded, "and after that it'll be a lot of detoxing and such."

"I vote we use the sound system to broadcast an exorcism the moment we get all of the demons in here," Dean announced, raising his hand and Liz followed suit.

"Um, _actually_ that isn't a good idea," Ricky said hesitantly. After explaining that he and Hannah would sometimes get visions of possible events to come to those who didn't already know, and Ruby had voiced that it was probably the possibility of having visions that'd drawn Azazel to their family in the first place, Hannah had revealed that she'd seen the success of the attacking demons being sent back to hell, with the exception of Ruby for some reason that she couldn't be sure of, but that Sam would end up slipping into a coma from the strain for a while.

"Did you have a different vision, son?" Elvis asked, glancing at his oldest son. He'd managed to call his home to assure his family that Hinto, Hannah, Ricky, and Sam were safe, and had to calm his wife down when he also mentioned that they were currently stuck in the ranch house, surrounded by demons, and that they were figuring out a way to escape, but that it meant risking Sam's life in the process.

Lloyd had gotten on the line and told him that it probably wasn't the best idea, but that that he, Ricky, and any other priesthood holder in the place, should give Sam a blessing just to be safe.

Ricky nodded, clearly not thrilled by what he'd seen. "If…if we use the sound system, then one of the demons will escape, Lilith will show up possessing a young girl, and we'll all get vaporized on the spot."

The Winchesters all gulped and Ruby shot them an "I told you so" look. The thought of being toasted by the first ever demon wasn't a comforting thought.

"I vote for Hannah's vision," Reid announced quickly and they all agreed, even Sam, who would take a coma over being fried into ashes _any_ day.

"Sam," Elvis said after having a whispered conversation with Ricky and a few others who _did_ hold the priesthood, "come here, I need to give you a blessing."

Sam flushed. "Uh, is that really necessary?" he asked, slightly embarrassed at the thought of it being down with so many people around.

"Get over there," Dean insisted, pushing Sam forward. If there was a chance that a blessing would improve Sam's chances of surviving the fight to come, then it would happen.

Sam pouted, but he did sit down in the offered chair, and Elvis, Ricky, all five EMTs, and six of the cops gathered around to place their right hands on his head.

"Samuel Winchester…"

* * *

Reid had a last minute idea of having him hide in the garage with the vehicles to hit a car horn which, as it turned out, would be the only thing loud enough to be heard over the fighting once it started, and it would be a signal that Sam was ready to get rid of all of the demons.

"I've only handled handguns," he admitted when he was given one of the super-soakers.

"It's okay, Reid," Hotch told him, and that was also a good idea as all of the devil's traps were broken, saved for the one inside the garage for Reid's own safety, and a new devil's trap was spray painted in front of the fireplace for Sam to stand in while Ruby stood nearby for the moment of nabbing the nearest demon to drain.

They moved all of the furniture out of the living and dining areas, flipping the heavy table onto its' side for two of the SWAT team members, who were snipers to crouch behind and pick off any demons that tried to rush Sam and Ruby, and shotguns, bottles containing holy water, the super-soakers, and even a few iron chains were passed around to everyone else while the paramedics and Hinto, carrying one of the super-soakers along with a few extra jugs filled with holy water, retreated down into the basement.

Elvis made sure that the door was locked and poured salt in front of it while silently praying that they would all survive this and he would be able to hold his son in his arms again.

Soon they all got into position, facing the back porch and the front door while Ellen and Jo headed up to the roof through one of the windows with bags of salt. Once all of the demons were inside, they were going to re-salt the two ways to block off any possible means of escape, and even though Ruby didn't think that it would work, Hannah reminded them all that she'd seen it work in her vision.

Dean stood in front of the front door, along with Hotch and Morgan, and he glanced over his should toward the back of the house, where Liz, Rossi, Henriksen, and Reidy were waiting, and then toward the middle of the house, where the rest were waiting with Bobby, who nodded. It was time.

"All set?" Dean asked.

"Yeah!"

"Ready!"

"Let's do this," Dean muttered and then he used his boot to break the salt line while Liz did the same at the back porch; at the same time, he unlocked and shoved the front door open, and Liz did the same, shoving the glass door to side-

-and was promptly tackled by two demons, and the rest surged into the house. After a few seconds, Sam pointed to a elderly man, who'd clearly had died from having his throat cut hours before being possessed and Ruby grabbed him, dragging him into the middle of the trap.

"Get a bowl ready!" Ruby ordered, using her knife on the damaged throat and the blood started flowing as she bent him forward as he died.

Sam was breathing hard as he placed one of several large bowls he'd pulled from the kitchen under the body and watched as the blood spilled into it. _'I_ can't _believe that I'm doin' this again,'_ he thought, placing a new bowl in the place of the filled one. He could remember clearly the way he felt when the blood was being fed to him through an IV, and how it _tasted_ when he first drank it from a cup during that one month.

He'd both felt and had been powerful because of it, even he also had been feeling guilty, too, and that guilt returned as he raised the bowl to his lips. _'It's the only way,'_ he thought and he began to drink, shutting his eyes the moment the bowl touched his lips.

* * *

The moment she saw that _every single_ demon was inside, Jo dropped from the roof of the front porch, yanked the door closed, tied a long iron chain from the doorknob to the nearest post, and then quickly poured down a thick line of salt before hauling herself back up onto the roof and climbed through the nearest window, shutting it and repairing the salt line while listening to demons pounding on the door of the bedroom.

Setting down the empty bag of salt, Jo grabbed her shotgun, crossed the room, kicked the door open, and began blasting the demons out of her way, catching them _completely_ off-guard.

* * *

Hoping that her daughter was successful, Ellen yanked the back door shut, chained up the handle with an iron chain so that it couldn't be opened, and poured salt across the base. When she got back inside and had repaired the salt line on the window, she could hear shouting and gunfire going on both outside the door _and_ downstairs.

Grabbing her own gun, Ellen charged out of the room, knocking down several demons and shot another in the back that'd been trying to sneak up on Jo, who quickly returned the favor. Exchanging nods, they headed down the stairs, with several demons on their heels, and both were hoping that they would survive.

* * *

Spotting both Ellen and Jo and confirming that they were successful, Dean slammed the butt of his gun onto the head of a nearby demon, knocking the guy out, and glanced toward Sam, who'd just finished the first bowl of demon blood and was already working a second bowl, while Ruby continued filling the two remaining bowls with the dead demon's blood, and it was obvious that the blood was already affecting Sam, who was no longer looking nervous.

' _I hope I don't regret lettin' him do this,'_ he thought, turning back in time to see Elvis get knocked to the floor by a demon, who ended up getting a face full of holy water in return as the older man pulled the trigger on the super-soaker with a determined expression on his face. "You ok?"

"I'll be fine!"

* * *

Liz grunted as a demon threw her against a nearby wall, fire-hot pain shooting through her shoulder, and then saw Hannah lasso the demon with one of the iron chains and yanked him backwards toward Ricky, who dumped an _entire_ jug of holy water onto the guy's head, making him howl right before the twins rammed him into the hard floor, knocking him out.

"Good job," she gasped before jumping back into the fight, knocking out a demon that'd been trying to strangle Rossi with its' bare hands.

* * *

Reid watched from the doorway, spraying holy water at any demons that got too close with holy water and saw several more get blasted away by the snipers that were trying to get at Sam, who was on his fifth bowl of demon blood, and Ruby, who tossed the dead body aside, having drained all of the blood that she could into one final bowl.

* * *

Ruby, who was looking on the verge of freaking out, shoved the bowl toward Sam, who was breathing hard. "Last one!"

Nodding, Sam threw aside the empty bowl, which went sailing through the air and slammed into the chest of a demon that'd been trying to strangle Emily, knocking it into the railing, breaking the wood into pieces, and Emily winced since that _had_ to hurt.

* * *

Reid watched as Sam snatched up the bowl and drained it as quickly as he could, and swallowed when he saw that Sam's eyes were _so dark_ that they were nearly black instead of their usual hazel. _'Oh, that_ so _can't be good.'_

* * *

Sam tossed the bowl to the floor, its' clattering lost in the din, and wiped the excess blood from his mouth, his breathing _very_ rapid now. "Shit…I – _wow_ , I can feel it-" and he stood up, just as the two snipers found themselves under attack by four demons bent on ripping their throats out.

Ruby also stood up and seemed ready to accept her fate of returning to hell, but to her surprise, Sam, who was now trembling with the power coursing through his body, suddenly wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close before raising his other hand, concentrating.

* * *

Recalling the recording from last year and what was about to happen, Reid quickly retreated into the garage, went to Elvis' car, climbed in, and hit the horn as hard as he could.

* * *

As the loud noise pierced the air, the humans all jumped away from the demons, who were looking around, confused, and it was then that it happen. Mere _moments_ later, every _single_ demon began gasping, coughing, and choking up black demonic smoke, and several bolted for the front and back doors, but they were unable to escape, it was too late.

The humans watched, spooked by the sight as more and more black smoke came out of the demons and not just the mouths, but also their ears, their eyes, and their noses. Determination all over his face, Sam roared and the demons all wailed as the people they possessed collapsed, and the demonic smoke burned red-hot as it was all sucked into the floor and back to hell, leaving behind a _massive black_ and _cracked_ circle.

Dean and Liz both dropped their guns and hurried over to Sam, who's slumped to the floor, and Ruby was cradling his head with a stunned expression on her face, clearly surprised that she hadn't taken a one-way trip back into the pit.

"How can you still be here?" Dean asked, exchanging a confused look with Liz since they'd expected Ruby to go bye-bye along with all the other demons.

"I don't know," Ruby admitted, shaken by the whole experience. " _Somehow_ Sam was able to protect me while he got rid of the other demons." And she stared at the unconscious man, whose face was slick with sweat and very pale while his nose was slowly bleeding.

Just then the EMTs ran forward, having been let out of the basement by Elvis, who was hugging Hinto tightly.

"Step aside," one of the medics ordered and both the Winchesters and Ruby moved away as all five swarm over Sam, checking and talking quickly to each other. "Grab the stretcher we need to get him to the hospital stat."

"Is he going to be all right?" Liz asked, clutching her shoulder, which was pounding with pain after being thrown against several walls, and one demon had even had the nerve to punch it.

"He's alive, but he needs medical treatment," the head medic answered as two others ran for the garage to get the ambulances outside and retrieve the stretcher, and then stood, his eyes fixed on Liz's right shoulder. "You're gonna need some help, too," he added, pointing with concern.

Confused, Liz glanced at her shoulder and her eyes went wide when she saw the blood that was staining her t-shirt. "Oh, I'm –I'm-" and then passed out as the shock set in.

"Liz!"

"Get a second stretcher! STAT!"

Dean could only watch helplessly as the EMTs worked on his siblings, terrified at the thought of losing them both, even though Hannah's vision said that everything would work out, he found himself quietly praying for the first time in his life, hoping that she was right.

* * *

A/N: And now I leave you all with another evil cliffy once again. MWAHAHAHAHHA! R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: HOLIDAY MAYHEM

Supernatural: Having Faith

A/N: Here's the final chapter, folks! Now I would normally post this tomorrow, but seeing how I have an opening shift at the theater I work at in the morning, I'm posting it today instead to save myself some grief. I really do you all have been enjoying this story, and please let me know what you think in reviews. More reviews, the happier my muses will be, too.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE: HOLIDAY MAYHEM**

" _At the same time, saith the Lord, will I be the God of all the families of Israel, and they shall be my people_ _."_

 _Jeremiah 31:1_

Large, white snowflakes floated through the air and landed heavily on the Utah landscape, turning it into a winter wonderland, and it also made the road _very_ slick and dangerous to drive on, much to Dean's annoyance. He gritted his teeth as he _carefully_ drove the Impala down the slushy road, doing his best not to slip or slid off of it and into the front yard of one of the many houses that lined Geneva road.

' _Utah winters_ sucks _!'_ he thought sourly as he turned onto the road that led to the Idris house _finally_.

* * *

It'd been two months since the incident at the ranch house and he, Sam, Liz, Bobby, Ellen, and Jo were spending the holidays with the Idris family, which was going to be for the second time for the Winchesters. The paramedics had loaded both Sam and Liz into the ambulance and had drove off to the Utah Regional Medical Center with the lights flashing and the siren blaring.

Dean had clung to the seat during the entire ride, watching helplessly as three of the paramedics hooked his siblings up to various IVs, monitors, and oxygen tanks. By the time the others had arrived, he'd already donated blood since it turned out that Liz needed a blood transfusion, and both were now in the intensive care unit.

But in the end, it turned out for the better, Liz was released after five days, and just like in Hannah's vision, Sam _did_ come out of his coma a few days later. It'd taken some convincing of the medical staff to release him and get him back to the Idris home since it was clear that the detoxing was going to be _really_ bad this time, and the Winchesters holed themselves up in a guest house that was located just behind the main house to make sure that Sam's screams and cries wouldn't scare the kids.

When she was certain that Sam was awake, Ruby had made herself scarce since she didn't want her presence to cause any trouble, plus just being near the Idris home made her _very_ uncomfortable because of their strong faith in God, and because Missouri Mosely showed up out of the blue to help. However, she did leave them all with hex bags that would help shield them from both Lilith and other demons for the time being.

The BAU, Henriksen, and Reidy handled the damage control of explaining _exactly_ what'd happen to their superiors, helping Detective Santos with her own reports, and attending to the people who'd been possessed…at least the ones that were still alive. Once they'd done all that they could there, the feds headed back to Quantico to smooth over the remaining wrinkles, having figured out a cover story to explain the fate of Deputy Director Steven Groves and _finally_ make it clear that the Winchesters _weren't_ the bad guys and that they didn't need to be hunted down anymore.

* * *

Dean let out a sigh of relief when he _finally_ pulled into the circular driveway and parked in the garage. Both Hinto and Chika ran up to the car just as he was getting out with eager expressions on their faces.

"Uncle Dean! Uncle Dean!"

"Can we help? Can we help?"

Dean laughed, opening the door to the backseat. "Sure you can, guys, just be careful alright?"

"All right!"

"Okay! Okay!"

Chuckling, Dean grabbed the two remaining bags of groceries, shut the door, and followed the two hyper kids inside, where he was greeted by Adric, who gave a bark and nudged him toward the kitchen with his nose.

"Hannah, I thought your dog here was a service dog, not a sheep dog," he joked upon entering the kitchen, which was filled with the delicious smells of food being cooked by the women, and saw that Hinto and Chika were already busy putting stuff away in their proper places.

Hannah grinned, taking the two bags from his arms. "Well, I guess he mistaken you for a sheep again," she teased, earning an eye roll in response.

"How were the roads?" Ellen asked from the stove, where she was stirring up a big pot of gravy.

"Horrible," Dean answered, watching his language as usual. "Hopefully I won't have to go out there again for a while," he added while trying to snatch a roll, only to have his hand hit by a wooden spoon. "Ow!"

"Wait until dinner," Missouri scolded and then processed to get him out of the kitchen. "Now get out of here, dinner will be ready soon."

"All right, all right," Dean grumbled, once again wishing he had an beer to drink, but Dorothea had made it clear that while they were staying in the house, they couldn't swear, watching anything that could harm the kids, or drink anything like coffee or alcohol period.

Although the restrictions weren't fun, it was a small price to pay in exchange for staying with the Idris family while Sam recovered. The first five weeks were the hardest ones that Dean and Liz had gone in nearly a year with Sam dealing with a high fever, intense pain, cravings, and the hallucinations that tended to bounce between being _really_ scary to being actually funny, for at one point, they'd seen their little brother pretending to play ball with an invisible dog named Bones, and watching that reminded them both of Murdock from _The A-Team_ TV series.

There _were_ times when Ellen, Jo, and Bobby would chase the twins out of the guest house and they would take a turn in looking after Sam, and even Dorothea, Elvis, Lloyd, Hannah, and Ricky took turns, too. When Missouri showed up at the start of the sixth week, she barred the door and wouldn't let _anyone_ in, except for food deliveries and such for two whole weeks.

By the end of the first month, Sam had gotten over the worse of it, and Missouri said that he could return to the main house, where she then processed to help him rebuild his mental shielding and get his empathy back under control. By Thanksgiving, Sam was nearly back to normal both emotionally and mentally, and he was also slowly regaining all the weight he'd lost during the withdrawal phase.

* * *

Now it was Christmas Eve, and Sam was currently in a heated battle of UNO against Gero, Ricky, and Johnny, who was winning for the moment. Dean chuckled when Ricky groaned at the sight of the draw four that Sam had slammed down, declaring the new color to be yellow.

"And I was _so_ close," Ricky grumbled, added four new cards to the two cards in his hand.

Gero grinned at his brother's discomfort as he took his turn. "Skip and UNO," he announced, earning a scowl from Johnny, who had only one card left in his hand.

"Enjoyin' the holidays, Bobby?" Dean asked, sitting down on the couch next to the older man, who was flipping through an auto mechanic magazine, and didn't have his hat on for a change.

"Yeah, I am," Bobby confirmed, smiling slightly. It'd been a long time since he _actually_ celebrating holidays like Thanksgiving and Christmas, and had tried to encourage it when the Winchesters were still kids, but it never really worked out so well, except for a brief moment when he'd given Sam an amulet to give to John for Christmas.

The end result was that John didn't get the necklace and Dean did, for it was that same Christmas that Sam _finally_ learned the truth about the family business, despite Dean and Liz's best efforts to keep the truth from him since they hadn't wanted him to know for a long time. Sam had been eight years old, and although he was disappointed that their dad wasn't home for Christmas and was worried that the monsters would kill them all, he'd given the amulet to Dean, who'd been wearing it ever since.

Elvis and Lloyd were putting a few last minute ornaments on the large Christmas tree that stood in the middle of the room while a fire roared in the fireplace, and both Avalon and Doli were sitting on the floor and they were playing with baby Samuel, who was able to walk around on his own and kept trying to pull on Adric's tail.

Just then, Sam suddenly froze and stared at the front door, as if he was sensing something.

"Sam?"

"Sammy?"

"What is it?" Dean asked.

For a moment Sam didn't say anything and then spoke, just as Missouri came storming out of the kitchen with a sour expression on her face, and Liz was following her. "Ruby's on the front porch."

Dean was surprised. "Ruby?" standing, he went over to the front door, where Missouri was waiting, her hands on her hips, and he opened the door. Sure enough, Ruby _was_ standing on the front porch with some melting snowflakes in her hair. "What're you doin' here?"

"Freezin' my ass off," Ruby retorted. "Mind letting me in?" and she nodded to both the welcome mat, which had a devil's trap drawn underneath it, and the salt line. "Or do I have to spend the night out here?"

Dean glanced at Missouri, who shook her head having made it clear that she didn't trust the demon, at Liz, who shrugged, and then he glanced at the others. Bobby was frowning, Avalon and Doli were looking uneasy, and both Lloyd and Elvis were exchanging looks with Ricky, Johnny, and Sam. "Well?"

"As long as she watches her language and obeys the rules, she can come in," Elvis stated, moving from the tree and over to the front door. "Do you agree to those terms, Ruby?" he asked.

Ruby shrugged. "Sure, if it means gettin' out of the cold."

"All right," Elvis agreed and brushed aside some of the salt. He then knelt down, pulled out his pocket knife, and lifted up the doormat to scratch away enough of the red paint, freeing her. "Come on in."

"Thanks," said Ruby and she went inside, cringing slightly at the strong faith that existed inside the house. "Hey, Sam, doing better?"

Sam shrugged. "Day-to-day," he answered.

At that moment Dorothea came out of the kitchen and, after being startled by the sight of the unexpected guest, announced that dinner was ready. After a slightly tense dinner and the tradition of opening _one_ present, a room was prepared for Ruby, and they all went to bed.

* * *

At 8am the next morning, everyone got up, had breakfast, and then went to open presents while Ruby watched from next to the fireplace, fascinating by the whole thing. A while later, Dorothea's mother and grandmother arrived along with other extended family members, who accepted both Missouri and Ruby as family friends of the Winchesters.

The day went fairly well and Sam handled the presence of so many people with only a minor headache. It was when _It's a Wonderful Life_ came on the TV that things got tense, and Martha verbally blew up about the LDS church, calling Lloyd, Elvis, Johnny, and the other Idris men "them Mormon boys" in front of the children.

Liz and Hannah quickly herded the children out of the living room while Andrea helped Dorothea get Martha out of the house and into the car, calling it a night. The incident was soon forgotten the next day as they all prepared for New Year's Eve, which would be celebrated _without_ any alcohol, much to the disappointment of the others.

* * *

"Two minutes until midnight!" Jo announced, wearing a bright green party hat on her head, and grinned at her mom and Bobby. "So, are you two gonna kiss at midnight?" she asked, her grin getting wider when Ellen and Bobby both spluttered.

"You both _should_ kiss," Liz agreed, giggling.

Ellen's face went bright red while Bobby rolled his eyes and pulled something out of his pocket. "Since you idjts are being so pesky about kissing, I might as well get this out," he grumbled, revealing a small black box.

Everyone stared, surprised. "Is that-?"

"Twelve seconds!" Ruby announced and began counting down eagerly.

Bobby got down on one knee in front of Emily and presented her the contents of the box: it was a _beautiful_ gold ring with a set of blue diamonds inlaid on the top in the shape of a star. "Ellen Hartville, will you marry me?"

Ellen gaped for a moment as Ruby got closer and closer to zero, and then she fell down to her own knees and wrapped her arms around Bobby's neck. "Yes! Oh yes!" and kissed him on the lips just as the clocks hit midnight.

"Happy new year!" everyone cheered as Jo whooped it up, and hugs and kisses were exchanged. Sam even went as far to kiss Ruby on the lips, and both Dean and Liz pretended to gag at the sight, prompting their little brother to chase them around the living room with one of the pillows from the couch.

The New Year started out with laughter, but under it all, everyone knew that there wasn't much time left until Liz's time was up, and they _knew_ that they needed the Colt if they were going to kill Lilith once and for all.

* * *

A/N: Yes, the ending is a bit bittersweet, but it's a happy ending for the most part. R&R everyone!


End file.
